Mia's Play Cube (41403)
Mia's Play Cube is a set released in the winter of 2020. Official Description Encourage children’s caring instincts with LEGO® Friends Mia’s Play Cube (41403). Tucked inside the transparent glitter carry case is a miniature world of pet care. It’s the best gift for animal-loving kids who enjoy compact toys. Box of delights All the elements included in this veterinarian playset are removable so kids can enjoy boundless imaginative play. But these pieces also attach to the cube's base for fuss-free fun on the move – and no more missing bricks! The cube splits so kids can share the toy vet clinic fun with a friend. A taste of something more If kids love this toy vet set there are 4 more cubes to collect. Each portable toy has a mystery pet in random color – watch kids’ delight as they discover which cute pet is hiding inside! The stackable toy also has side hinges that connect to the other cubes to create cool shapes. Introduce kids to the world of Heartlake City, where kids will find a warm welcome and special friends who are just like them. *Let pet-loving kids express their nurturing side with this vet mini-doll set as they help Mia care for animals in her clinic. They can enjoy pet care anywhere as the elements pack up into this portable toy. *Inside Mia’s Play Cube (41403) is 1 collectible vet mini-doll, a toy pet, a host of buildable vet kit, lots of mini-doll accessories and a sticker sheet so kids can decorate the clinic how they like. *Kids can remove the elements from the cube and pack them up for fun on the go. The cube splits so fun can be shared with a friend – it even stacks and connects with the other cubes for fun displays. *Makes a great impulse reward, birthday or holiday gift for kids aged 6+. This collectible mini-doll toy is the perfect travel toy for little pet-lovers, and the easy builds appeal to kids new to LEGO® construction. *The cube measures just over 3” (8cm) wide and 2” (6cm). These neat dimensions mean it pops easily into a backpack or handbag, making it the ideal travel toy to brighten up long journeys. *This travel toy needs no batteries to make the imaginative play come alive. After all, who needs the added hassle of remembering batteries when you’re packing for a trip? *Introduce children to the girls from Heartlake City. It's a place of exciting imaginative play and fabulous friendships, where kids can explore their interests and achieve anything if they follow their heart. *LEGO® fun toys meet the highest industry standards. Kids building this toy playset will find the bricks connect strongly and pull apart easily every time. *At The LEGO Group, we drop, heat, scratch and test LEGO® bricks and pieces in every way imaginable to guarantee that every LEGO building set meets the highest global safety and quality standards. Fun Facts * Mia's torso is exclusive to this set. Gallery 41403-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41403 alt2.jpg| 41403 alt3.jpg|All the play cubes connected together. 41403_alt4.JPG|A child playing with the set. 41403BOXBACK.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2020 Sets Category:Winter 2020 Wave Category:Play Cubes Series 1 Category:Mia Sets